The Best Laid Plans
by Five Minutes Til Bedtime
Summary: Kurt and Blaine don't meet, so fate throws a different boy into the mix. One-shot.


Title: **The Best Laid Plans**

Summary: Kurt and Blaine don't meet, so fate throws a different boy into the mix. One-shot.

Fandom: Glee

Word Count: 1,556

* * *

"Excuse me."

Kurt's words were drowned out in the clamor of many voices. The short boy with the slicked back hair he'd been intending to ask directions from didn't hear him and quickly got lost in the mob of teenagers that seemed to be pouring out of nowhere. Kurt tugged on his false uniform uncomfortably – this was not going as planned. His idea had been to sneak into Dalton, ask for directions to the auditorium or wherever it was that the Warblers practiced, spy for a bit, and leave, preferably all without ever being seen by more than a few students. Instead he found himself surrounded by a sea of navy blue and red, all of which were boys who probably wouldn't be above beating him up if they knew that he was a spy.

His frown deepened as pressed himself to the side to make as much room as possible on the narrow stairwell. The longer he stood out in the open, the bigger the chance someone would catch onto the fact he didn't belong.

Suddenly deciding that walking around and seeming to have a purpose was much better than standing there looking awkward, Kurt quickly back tracked up the stairs away from where most of the boys were pouring. Certainly, it was a dim possibility that the teenagers around him were gathering for an impromptu Warbler performance, but Kurt couldn't see them doing so with the enthusiasm and grins that these boys wore. Nope, if Kurt knew anything then he knew that the boys around him would be just as pig headed as the ones at McKinley. Money didn't change people _that _much.

On the second floor, Kurt swerved into an empty hallway and walked without direction. The school was impossibly big and impossibly fancy. Even Kurt, who had designer sheets on his bed at home, felt uncomfortable in the obvious lushness of the place. What kind of school needed a bust of some Greek philosopher between every third doorway? And chandeliers in every other room? Really?

It was with his eyes on one of those very same chandeliers that caused Kurt to not look where he was going. And because he wasn't looking where he was going, he completely missed the door that suddenly swung open in front of him and the boy who raced out, head down, buttoning up his blazer.

The two collided. Kurt's upturned chin met the downturned forehead of the other boy with a crack. They both stumbled back as though punched, Kurt clutching his lower jaw while the other boy grasped his head in pain.

"Shit," muttered the Daltonite, with his face was screwed up in pain. "Why don't you watch where your – oh!" He opened his eyes and they widened suddenly. Kurt, nursing his own wounds, didn't notice.

"Ow," hissed Kurt, rubbing his sore chin. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. This place is just – "

"Don't worry about it," waved off the stranger, straightening up and looking Kurt up and down from head to toe. This Kurt did notice and he blushed.

"I'm Sebastian," said the teen, holding out his hand. Kurt took it hesitantly – unused to anyone actually _initiating _contact with the gay kid.

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel. I'm new here."

"Bullshit," responded Sebastian, with a smirk. The look grew as he suddenly stepped into Kurt's personal space, making the Hummel quickly back up against the wall. Sebastian kept approaching, until there were but a few measly inches separating the two. Kurt was all too aware of this fact and his breathing began to pick up as the situation dawned on him. This boy obviously didn't believe him. Kurt flinched as the other boy raised a hand, preparing to hit him, and closed his eyes. Instead of a fist, Kurt's eyes popped open as Sebastian's feather-light fingers danced across his sore chin, examining it closely.

"Seems like I got you good _new kid_," he smirked, his eyes glinting. Kurt's stomach dropped. He forgot how to breathe. He couldn't tear his eyes from the face of the boy who was for all purposes holding Kurt's face mere inches from his own, so close that Kurt could feel the other boy's warm breath on his lips, close enough that he could lean in and –

"I guess I'll just have to make it up to you then."

Kurt's eyes widened as Sebastian suddenly leaned in, closing the last distance between them, and ghosted a butterfly kiss at the very corner of Kurt's lips. It was the only touch between their bodies. Kurt couldn't have moved if he wanted to, held there by some secret spell. Not that he wanted to at all. Strangely, the thoughts of Karofsky that had been plaguing him persistently since _the kiss _suddenly cut off replaced by a single word: _yes._

The kiss lasted for less than a second and then Sebastian was pulling back, not far, but further than he had been just a few moments before. His eyes were on Kurt's face and the only word for his expression was smoldering. Kurt swallowed hard, unable to move even enough to touch the tingling spot where Sebastian had kissed him, or to do anything but stare wide eyes and silent at this mysterious boy that Kurt suddenly had no greater desire than to press his body against and pull in for the real, proper, _smoldering _kiss those eyes promised.

"Well, new kid, feeling better?" Sebastian asked, eyes glinting. His smirk grew more severe as Kurt's silence went on. "What wrong, pretty, cat got your tongue?"

That did it. The word 'pretty' broke him. He blinked rapidly for a moment, before his eyes narrowed and he practically growled, "Are you going to keep talking or are you going to shut up and kiss me?"

The smirk deepened, a slash of heated humor over Sebastian's face. "Look at that, there is someone behind the pretty f – !"

Kurt grabbed Sebastian by the back of the neck and slammed their mouths together. It was like nothing he ever dreamed off – so very, very different from the kisses he shared with Brittney in his basement or the one forced on him by Karofsky. This was he _needed_. This one he demanded as he wound his arms around Sebastian's neck and pressed his rapidly beating heart against the other boy's chest.

He enjoyed the feeling on control for but a single moment before the tables abruptly turned. Sebastian's arms came around, tangling in his hair and pulling Kurt's body tight against his own. His tongue slipped into Kurt's mouth and proceeded to expertly stake its claim. He walked them backwards, Kurt moaning, through the open door he had just emerged from and pushed Kurt down upon the bed without ever breaking contact. Kurt should have felt alarmed, scared even, at being alone on a stranger's bed with said stranger laying heavily on top of him and something that was definitely not PG-13 pressing into abdomen. He should have felt this way, but the only thing that registered in his lust fogged mind was the deep desire to have _more. _More of Sebastian. More heat. More everything.

For the next half hour he proceeded to tell Sebastian just that. Loudly. In between curse words and high keen moaning.

Sebastian seemed more than happy to comply.

Somewhere on the floor beneath them the Warblers, led by the same black haired boy that Kurt had tried to call out to, gave a performance of _Teenage Dream_ to a crowd of smiling, dancing boys. The song was technically perfect, though the Warbler council would later scold the black haired boy, who coincidentally sang lead, for not really _connecting _with the audience. It was a problem that would continually plague the Warblers for the rest of the season, blocking them from moving past sectionals in their very first competition season.

Upstairs, sometime later, while Kurt was buttoning up his fake uniform and blushing for all his worth, Sebastian picked up his cellphone and punched in number. The weeks following this first encounter would be filled with decidedly not family-friendly texting, which would be in turn followed by weeks of driving to and from Westerville, heated make-outs in the backseat of cars, getting well-acquainted with Sebastian's blushing roommate, and finding many new and exciting uses for various closets and cupboards, and even the bathroom at their shared favorite coffee shop.

Were they in love? No. Were they together? No.

Did it matter to them? No.

Any while Kurt never did find love in high school – though Karofsky eventually tried and was flatly turned down – he never again felt lonely or uncomfortable in his own skin. Being with a guy like Sebastian, who thrived on sex even more so than Noah Puckerman the self-proclaimed sex-shark, made it impossible for Kurt to feel anything less than desirable and confident. And while they didn't _love _each other, and though Sebastian balked at first whenever Kurt tried to involving him in a conversation beyond the lines of "Hey, sexy", they did deeply _care _for each other.

Sometimes Kurt wondered what would have happened if he had manage to stop that kid on the stairwell. He shuddered.

Once upon a time ago he had wanted love, but it was Sebastian that he turned out to need.


End file.
